


'What Happens Tomorrow' Series [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Blindfolds, Canonical Character Death, Dancing, Episode Related, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Massage, Mpreg, Nightmares, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Romance, Torture, loss of a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-03
Updated: 2008-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfics of the 'What Happens Tomorrow' Series by Waldo:</p><p>1. Come Undone<br/>Jack is home, but he's a mess and he knows it.</p><p>2. Dancing on the Valentine<br/>"Can I escort you to the dance, Mr. Jones?"</p><p>3. Starting to Remember<br/>Ianto knew that the events at the abbatoir were more personal than Jack let on, but now that Jack's talking, Ianto's not sure he *does* want to know what happened to Jack on the Valiant.</p><p>4. Mars Meets Venus<br/>Jack was serious, he never does want to be pregnant again.  He's still too raw from the last time.</p><p>5. Chains<br/>It's a few nights after "Exit Wounds" and Jack has more to deal with than just the state of his team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'What Happens Tomorrow' Series [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Come Undone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/36832) by [Waldo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo). 
  * Inspired by [Dancing on the Valentine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716) by [Waldo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo). 
  * Inspired by [Starting to Remember](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709) by [Waldo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo). 
  * Inspired by [Mars Meets Venus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718) by [Waldo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo). 
  * Inspired by [Chains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711) by [Waldo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo). 



> Podfics posted between 3rd May and 8th September 2008.
> 
>  
> 
> Warning for 'Mars Meets Venus': This story deals with the natural death (as opposed to an act of violence) of an infant. I suppose I should also mention that this story contains canonical m'preg, but I wouldn't exactly call it an m'preg story.

  
cover by cybel 

**Total Length:** 2h:31min:50sec

  


**Download links audiobook:** [Mediafire (72.5 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/oovttg4ym4m/What+Happens+Tomorrow+Series+1-5.m4b) or [audiofic archive (72.5 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/e9woehumd805qfb/Icarus_Rising.m4b)  


  


**Download links for single mp3-files:**  
  
1\. Come Undone (21min:21sec; 19.5 Mb)  
[Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/j0yzzwnjmhz/Come_Undone.mp3) or [audiofic archive](http://www.jinjurly.com/audfiles/comeundone.zip)  
  
2\. Dancing on the Valentine (1h:05min:37sec; 60.1 Mb)  
[Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/yyzdcdummty/Dancing_on_the_Valentine.zip) or [audiofic archive](http://www.jinjurly.com/audfiles/dancingonthevalentine.zip)  
  
3\. Starting to Remember (18min:26sec; 16.8 Mb)  
[Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/iegwnmzej2o/Starting_to_Remember.mp3) or [audiofic archive](http://www.jinjurly.com/audfiles/startingtoremember.zip)  
  
4\. Mars Meets Venus (36min:00sec; 32.9 Mb)  
[Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/umm2q5iyxdn/Mars_Meets_Venus_wM.mp3) or [audiofic archive](http://www.jinjurly.com/audfiles/marsmeetsvenus.zip)  
  
5\. Chains (10min:05sec; 9.2 Mb)  
[Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ztm2ryzilmt/Chains.mp3) or [audiofic archive](http://www.jinjurly.com/audfiles/chains.zip)  



End file.
